


Harry Potter, ordinary boy, year 1

by jamespotterwrite



Series: Harry Potter, an Ordinary Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Other, Prankster Harry Potter, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotterwrite/pseuds/jamespotterwrite
Summary: Peter Pettigrew commits suicide instead of revealing the Potter's location. James, Lily, and Harry all survive, while Voldemort goes after the Longbottoms. Neville is the chosen one, raised by his grandmother and friends with Harry, but this story is about Harry, and the life he should have had, with a happy loving family, Uncles Moony and Padfoot, and his younger brother, Peter, named after his parent's fallen best friend. I tried to stick to canon, because Harry is still Harry, even if he doesn't have a scar. All characters, names etc. are property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.





	1. 11th birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Pettigrew commits suicide instead of revealing the Potter's location. James, Lily, and Harry all survive, while Voldemort goes after the Longbottoms. Neville is the chosen one, raised by his grandmother and friends with Harry, but this story is about Harry, and the life he should have had, with a happy loving family, Uncles Moony and Padfoot, and his younger brother, Peter, named after his parent's fallen best friend. All characters, names etc. are property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. Also, this is my first fic, so any feedback would be much appriciated!!

Prologue  
“Well, Pettigrew?” Riddle asked, eyes flashing. Nagini hissed at Peter from his side. Peter trembled.  
‘My- My Lord, he’s my best mate, please, anyone else, please, My Lord…” Peter, already kneeling at Riddle’s feet, bowed his head. “I am loyal, I swear, but James is like family to me, and Harry- he’s only one-”  
“Crucio!” Riddle pointed his wand at Peters head. “You are their secret-keeper. Their safety is yours to destroy, and they trust you. Don’t change your mind now, you choose your side long ago, when you took the Mark. Where are the Potters hiding?”  
“The Potters are living at-at” Peter gasped. He thought back to all the times James had taken the fall for something he’d done, how he helped him ask out Mary, how good and loyal a friend he had been. He made his decision. He’d made it long ago, really, and had even left a note in his hut where Sirius had hidden him, explaining everything. In a flash, he whipped out his own wand and was midway through magically cutting his own throat when Riddle beat him to it.  
“Petrificus totalus.” Riddle looked for a moment at Pettigrew’s stiff body, then turned to Bellatrix, who had been watching in the shadows. “I suppose this means the Potter boy wasn’t the one the prophecy foretold. I’m going to the Longbottoms to deal with the boy. Bella- deal with the body.” He disapperated, leaving Bellatrix with Nagini and Pettigrew.  
“Such a shame, Peter,” she whispered, “I always suspected you were weak, but to defy the Dark Lord- Crucio!”  
“Avada Kedavra!” 

 

Year One  
Harry woke with a start. Today was July 31, 1991; his 11th birthday. He could barely contain his excitement as he bounded down the stairs in to the kitchen, where his mother and father already sat.  
“G’morning, Harry,” James mumbled over his toast.  
“Happy birthday, Hon,” his mother, Lily, said, patting his shoulder. “Feel any older?”  
“Not really,” Harry smiled, pouring himself some cereal. “Why isn’t an owl here yet?”  
“That’s all your thinking about, eh, Harry?” James chuckled. “You do realize you’re getting other presents other than your Hogwarts Owl, right?”  
“Yeah, from you guys and Moony and Sirius, and maybe from Neville and Hagrid and Peter and maybe some friends from school, but nothing as cool as a Hogwarts letter!”  
“Wow, someone’s spoiled,” a voice from behind Harry said. “Happy birthday, Harry, and don’t be so quick to discount Moony and I’s present.”  
Harry turned and was engulfed by a big hug from his godfather, Sirius.  
“And as far as your letter goes, it already came, so we hid it. That’s what you get for sleeping in on your eleventh birthday.” Remus, or Uncle Moony, as Harry called him, said with a smirk.  
“You what!?” Harry exclaimed, looking back and forth between his father, godfather, and Moony.  
“You’re James’ son. We are the Marauders. Now that you will be learning magic and won’t be so helpless, we’ve decided to toughen you up a little bit, in the most loving way we know,” Sirius said, “With pranks.”  
“God, James, that’s why you got up so early,” Lily sighed, playfully punching her husband in the arm. James snuck in a quick peck in return. “Here, Harry, I’ll help you look, and if I think they were being a little too mean to you with their hiding spot, I’ll curse all of them for you, then teach you how.”  
“Blimey, fine!” James sighed. “It’s on the roof, attached to the chimney.”  
“James!”  
“Ow!”  
“Lily, please-”  
“But we listen to the Beatles togeth-!”  
\---  
The rest of Harry’s birthday went smoothly and was lots of fun. His little brother, Peter, gave him a poster of the Chudley Cannons, the worst quidditch team in the league who Harry, for some reason, still supported. Some of his friends from Muggle school gave him some little muggle trinkets, which Harry accepted although we wouldn’t get much use out of them. Neville, his best friend who was being raised by his grandmother, gave him a box of Honeydukes chocolates. Sirius and Remus got him a ‘starter pack’ of Zonko’s supplies. Lily gave him a enchanted parchment so he and Lily could talk without wasting time with owls- “like the wizard version of email” and Hagrid, one of his parents friends, brought over a huge chocolate cake with the words Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.It was his best birthday ever, even before his father pulled him aside before bed.  
“Look Harry, I know you don’t leave for Hogwarts for another month, but I just want to tell you now- this it going to be hard for Neville. He’s had a hard life, and you’re really his only friend. Now he’s going to be going to a place where he’s going to be famous and have these huge expectations, and, well, he’s just Neville, and you know who he really is. I’m just saying, be a good friend, ‘cause he’s going to need one.”  
“Like you were to Padfoot,” Harry nodded, having heard all the stories of the Marauders school years many times over.  
“Yes. Kindness and loyalty are the two greatest qualities in a friend, and if it wasn’t for Wor-Peter’s sacrifice, it could be you in Neville’s position. So be understanding. That’s all.” James paused, then withdrew another wrapped package. “However, you are a Marauder’s son , so I don’t expect you to follow all the rules. And that is why I am giving you this.”  
Harry tore the wrapping off to reveal an invisibility cloak. “Woahhh,” Harry whispered, “is this-”  
“My one of a kind, flawless invisibility cloak? Yes, it is. I can perform a good enough disillusionment charm that I don’t need it anymore. Don’t tell your brother I gave this to you, but your my oldest and-” a grin broke out on James’ face. “Go give Minnie hell for me, Harry, but remember- in the most loving way possible.”  
\---


	2. Almost at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is James Potter's son, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision Harry, growing up under James, Remus, and Sirius, to be a little maraurder, with some of Lily's compassion and his own reckless nature. But unlike in canon, in this story, he's a prankster. I just can't imagine James' son not being one so Harry has to be ;) Hope you enjoy

Harry’s last month of summer was packed but uneventful. He told all his muggle school friends that he was going to go to a boarding school up north in Scotland, but that he would be back in summer. He didn’t really get why he had to go to muggle school-Neville didn’t- but Lily insisted. He and Neville hung out and talked excitedly about Hogwarts and what house they wanted to be in. Hagrid, along with Lily and the Marauders, took Harry hogwarts shopping in Diagon Alley. He got a 10 and a quarter inch long wand, like his mother, mahogany like his father, with a phoenix feather core. James also insisted he buy Harry an owl, so Harry went home with a beautiful snowy owl, who he called Hedwig.   
He, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter played 3-to-a-side quidditch. Sirius had gotten Harry his first broom when he was one, and since then, Harry had gone through 4 more. He was currently flying on James’ old Cleansweep 3. Once upon a time, Harry was no match for James, but now he was almost equal. James had been flying his entire life and was definitely better with the quaffle, but Harry was slight and fast, so sometimes he could get through James’ best defense. But now, Harry’s last game before he went off to Hogwarts, James was going easy on his son, just a little.   
“C’mon, dad, is that all you got?” Harry shouted as he scored his 7th goal. The score was 110 to 30.   
James smiled at the sight of his son, flying in loops in victory.   
“Look, dad, I almost got the Wronski Feint down!” Harry shouted as he suddenly dove towards the ground. Everyone paused to watch the boy fly towards the ground- there was no way he could stop himself now-  
Unnoticed by her husband or his friends, Lily had drawn her wand a shot something towards Harry, just before he collided with the ground with an audible THUMP.   
“Fuck- Merlin!” James cursed as he flew towards his son. Remus and Sirius following. Peter went to go follow, but his mother pulled him back. “Just wait,” she whispered.   
Harry lie limp in the grass. James landed beside and leaned down to inspect his son closer. “Harry?”   
Sirius and Remus landed beside James. “Cmon James, lets get him inside.” Remus said quietly. All three leaned in towards Harry when all of a sudden he rolled to the side.   
‘Harry-” James began, but was interrupted by a flurry of explosions as the whole set of Dr. Filibuster’s fireworks exploded, right in the Marauder's faces.   
It took several minutes to calm everyone down. Harry and Lily were hunched over with laughter. Peter was confused but was enjoying the sight of his father and his friends confused and stumbling around. James, Remus, and Sirius, for their part, were humiliated but laughing as well.   
“That’s payback for you guys hiding my Hogwarts letter!” Harry squealed with delight.   
“But-how-” James looked dumbfounded, with his glasses crooked and his eyebrows singed. He sighed and turned to his wife. “You were in on this!” Lily nodded, a smile evident on her face.   
“Blame Moony and Padfoot, if you must,” she said, “They were the ones to get Harry the damn prank kit.”   
James nodded, pride blooming as the embarrassment went away. ‘That was pretty good, Harry, roping your mother into it like that. Consider the Marauders impressed. I’m sure Peter is laughing at us right now, wondering what we have created.”


	3. Hogwarts!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sorted at Hogwarts and meets Fred and George.

Everywhere on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, parents were hugging their kids goodbye, friends were reuniting, and sibling were begging to tag along. Harry, escorted by Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, met up with Neville and his grandmother, Augusta.   
“Now, be good,” Lily said sternly, looking at Harry fondly and wrapping him in a big hug. “ I know you haven't used any more of the stuff from your prank set, so please, restrain yourself.”   
“Restrain yourself?” Sirius laughed, joining in the hug, “Lily, can you hear yourself? This is the boy that, at 11, already pranked the greatest pranksters of the century! This boy is going to do wonders!”   
“And we are very proud of you,” Remus added. “Try to learn something in your classes, though, it helps if the teachers like you.”  
“They give easier detentions if you always turn your homework in on time,” James nodded. “So although it may be awfully boring compared to setting fireworks off in peoples faces, you should at least get the stuff done.”   
“They’re trying to act all cool and suave, Harry, but you know what big nerds they really were,” Lily interrupted. “James was learning 7th year transfigurations in 5th year and Sirius was top of our class in charms, and Remus managed to become prefect even with his monthly transformations. And Peter was bright too- they all became animagi, remember, so try hard in class, but also have some fun! Hogwarts is an awesome place- you’ll both have a great time,” turning and giving Neville a hug.   
“Now you better run along and find yourself a compartment,” Augusta gestured towards the train. “They fill up fast, you know.”   
Harry and Neville boarded the Hogwarts express and began looking for an empty compartment. Augusta was right- they did fill up fast, but they found one towards the end where only one small red headed boy was sitting, looking out the window.   
“Hello, can we join you?” Harry asked.   
“Sure,” the boy said, “I’m Ron Weasley.”   
“Harry,” Harry said as he sat down. “Harry Potter.”  
“Neville Longbottom.” Neville sat down next to Harry. Ron’s eyes widened as he looked at Neville.   
“Neville Longbottom- the Boy Who Lived?” he asked.   
“Yeah,” Neville said, pushing his blonde bangs back to reveal his lightning shaped scar.   
“Wow,” Ron said, drawing out the ‘w’ sound. He sat in silence for a little bit. “Do you- do you remember anything?”   
“I was one,” Neville said, shy but confident. “Not really. Just a bunch of green light.”   
“Blimey,” Ron whistled. “How’d you reckon you survived?”   
“No one knows,” Harry jumped in, seeing his friend get more and more uncomfortable. “But according to the Daily Prophet, it’s now more likely to survive the killing curse then for the Chudley Cannons to win a league title.”   
“Hey- I like the Cannons!” Ron protested.   
Harry grinned. “Me too! This is great, I’ve already met the only other Cannons fan at Hogwarts! We’ve got to stick together, mate, ‘cause there just aren't that many of us anymore.”   
Ron smiled back at Harry. “Do you want to play some wizard chess?”   
Harry grimaced. “Sure, but I’m terrible at it. Can Neville be on my team?”   
“Sure,” Ron said, and they began to play. Harry wasn’t lying, but Neville turned out to be pretty good. Ron beat them, but not by much. They were midway through their 3rd game when their compartment door slid open. A small, blonde boy with slicked back hair sauntered in. “I heard the famous Neville Longbottom is in this compartment,” he said. “Is he?”   
“Yeah,” Neville replied, standing up. “Who are you?”   
“Draco, Draco Malfoy,” Draco said, sticking his hand out for Neville to shake. Ron sniggered. Draco looked over at him. “Think my names funny? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, stupid face- you must be a Weasley.” Ron’s face went red.   
“Hey!” Harry said, standing up beside Ron. “He might have red hair, but he’s the only other Cannons fan I know, so lay off!”   
Draco turned and looked at him. “You two are cannons fans? Father was right- Weasleys have no brains at all. And you are?”  
“Harry Potter, and Ron’s brilliant at Wizard Chess, so he’s obviously got brains. I bet he could beat you easily.” Draco looked at the chessboard, then sighed and sat down. “Alright Weasley, lets play.”   
As Ron and Draco played wizard chess, the discussion turned to the houses. Both Neville and Harry came from long lines of Gryffindors, as did Ron, as it turned out. Draco’s family had all been in Slytherin. Although James’ bias towards Slytherins had made its way to Harry, Lily’s stories about how nice Severus Snape had been before being sorted also came to mind. Draco was a 1st year, just like the rest of them, and couldn’t possibly be that terrible.   
“That’s cool, too,” Harry said, surprising Ron and Neville. “My Mum’s best friend was in Slytherin. I think if I didn’t want to be in Gryffindor, I’d want to be in Slytherin, ‘cause I’d say I’m pretty ambitious.”   
“Thanks,” Draco was taken back. He’d thought all Gryffindors taught their kids to hate Slytherin kids, because at school Gryffindors and Slytherins were bitter rivals. But this Harry seemed okay.   
Their door opened again. It was a short girl with natural hair that poofed out all over her head. “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, who are you, nice to meet you, are you 1st years as well, I am, I’m very excited, first one in my family to be a witch, I’m very nervous as well, why aren't your robes on yet?” she asked breathlessly. The boys stared.   
“A muggleborn, huh?” Draco asked. “My father says-”   
“My mum is a muggleborn and she was head girl when she went to Hogwarts,” Harry interrupted. “And she made me go to muggle school, too, and I haven't learned any spells, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”   
“Really?” Hermione sighed in relief. “Well, that’s good. I memorized all the textbooks, just in case I would be behind, but I’m glad to hear we are all starting off in the same place.”   
“You memorized all the textbooks?” Ron asked in disbelief.   
“Yes, I already said that, and you really should get your robes on, we’ll be there soon. What were your names again?”  
“Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville,” Draco interrupted, pointing at each person.   
“Wow, really? Neville Longbottom? I’ve read about you in-”   
“Leave, woman, we’re trying to change into our robes here!” Neville shouted. Hermione glanced over at him and left without a word.   
“Blimey, she’s a handful,” Ron said, “quick thinking there, Neville, getting her to leave.”   
“Thanks, but we probably should put our robes on,” Neville said.   
\---  
The sorting ceremony was fun but predictable. Harry had already seen pictures of the great hall, and already met Dumbledore, McGonagall (Minnie) and Hagrid. He, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were all sorted into Gryffindor, along with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. Ron had told Harry about his prankster twin brothers, Fred and George, and Harry was eager to meet them.   
“And then, right before they grabbed me, I rolled over, and the fireworks exploded! Moony and Padfoot were so shocked, they just sat there and clung to each other. Dad looked so ridiculous, just sitting there with his burnt eyebrows. It was hilarious!” Harry just finished telling the twins the story of his first prank when they stopped him.   
“Hold on, Harry-” One of them said.  
“When you said Moony and Padfoot, did you mean as in-” the other continued.   
“-Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?”  
“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “Those are the nicknames my dad and his friends had. My dad’s Prongs, my godfather’s Padfoot, My uncle Remus is Moony, and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail. How do you know them?”   
Fred and George exchanged meaningful glances. “Harry, come join us outside the Great Hall. We have something to show you.”   
\---  
The instant Fred and George pulled out the old piece of parchment, Harry knew. George tapped in, saying “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” As the map revealed itself, Harry turned to the two of them.   
“You two have the Marauders Map?!? Where’d you get it? My dad said Filch took it from them and they couldn’t find it! I can’t believe you guys have it!”   
“And we can’t believe that you actually know Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! You’re the son of one of the Marauders! They’re our heros!” Fred and George grinned simultaneously. “You’re only a first year, Harry, and we’ve only just met. But anytime you need help with a prank, you know who to call. And you can use the Map anytime.”   
“Thanks, guys,” Harry said, “My dad will freak out when he hears you guys have the Map! And if you ever need any help with one of your pranks, just let me know!”


	4. canon but not hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malfoy, quidditch, and trolls!

Harry’s first few weeks at Hogwarts flew by. Harry performed well in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, like his father, and Charms, like his mother, but struggled with Herbology and Potions. The History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, was the same teacher that Neville’s grandmother had- he was the only member of the staff that was a ghost. Harry enjoyed his classes, but looked forward to the flying lessons the most. His first flying lesson, double flying with the Slytherins, was delayed due to weather but finally was about to begin.   
“Alright now, listen up 1st years!” Hooch, the flying instructor, shouted.On my count, everyone put their hand over their broomstick and say, ‘up!’ Three, two, one!”   
“UP!” everyone, including Harry, shouted. Most brooms didn’t budge- Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville’s all flew into their hands. Although Neville’s grandmother didn’t trust her son in the air, James and Harry had no such reservations.   
“You know how to fly, Potter?” Draco asked Harry, not unkindly.   
“Yeah, my dad taught me, you?” Harry replied.   
“Same. I’ve been flying for ages. Father says it would be a crime to not have me play for the House team. Pity What do you play?”   
“Seeker,” Harry replied, “But I might even like Chaser better. More action.”   
“I play seeker too,” Draco said smugly. “You want to see who’s better?”   
“Yeah, anytime, Draco,” Harry was distracted by Dean Thomas, a muggleborn’ pitiful attempt to mount his broom.   
“How about now?” Ron asked. “Neville’s got his Remembrall with him, I could fly up and throw it and the one who catches it would be the better seeker.”   
“Why not?” Harry mounted his broom and took of. “Deal?”   
Ron, Draco, and Harry rose steadily up in the air, Ron clutching Neville’s remembrall.   
“Hey- boys! Come down!” Hooch called. When they didn’t reply, Hooch sighed and kicked off after them.   
Ron threw the remembrall as hard as he could. Draco and Harry raced off after it. Harry had always felt the most alive when he was on a broom. The broom felt like an extension of himself. Draco, clearly a experienced flier, wasn’t as agile, and Harry soon left Draco behind as his eyes tracked the Remembrall. He was barely going to catch it before it hit the ground, he realized.   
The Remembrall was three feet off the ground before Harry caught it, pulling out of the dive in the nick of time. He turned and looked at Draco, victorious, only to see Minerva McGonagall striding towards him.   
He landed and walked over to Neville first, who he returned the Remembrall to, then faced McGonagall.   
“Problem, Professor McGonagall?” He asked, flashing his big toothy smile and giving her a wink.   
“Potter.” She walked swiftly away from him, motioning for him to follow. “Arg, you are too much like James. That was very rash of you- you could’ve been seriously hurt.”   
She turned and faced him. “How would you like to be seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?”   
\---  
Harry sent an owl home that night. He didn’t expect a response for a few days, because as cool as owls were, they were not nearly as fast as muggle email. But the very next morning, he received a howler. He opened it hesitantly and it floated in front of him, forming the lips of his mother.   
“HARRY POTTER, THAT WAS VERY STUPID OF YOU, YOU COULD’VE BEEN KILLED, DIVING LIKE THAT ON A SCHOOL BROOM-”  
“HARRY, WE’RE SO PROUD, YOU’RE AN EXCELLENT FLIER, WE ALL KNEW THAT,” Sirius’ voice echoed throughout the great hall-  
“-YOUNGEST HOUSE PLAYER IN A CENTURY, MY SON- MY PROUDEST MOMENT,” James seemed to be holding back tears-  
“WE’RE VERY PROUD, OF COURSE, AND WE MIGHT EVEN COME OUT AND SEE YOUR FIRST MATCH,” Moony chimed in-  
“STOP ENCOURAGING HIM, REMUS, BUT WE ARE VERY HAPPY, BUT PLEASE DON’T DO ANY MORE DANGEROUS STUNTS, YOU’RE ONLY A FIRST YEAR-” Lily’s voice screamed, “WE LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU AND LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AT CHRISTMAS.”   
The howler appeared deflated as it floated down to rest on the table.   
“Blimey, Harry,” Fred said on his right, “Were those voices the voices of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs?”   
Harry laughed. Fred and George had convinced Harry to retell all the Marauders stories he knew, and promised to introduce them, but they were still in awe of their heros. “Yeah, that’s them. I guess the whole school knows I’ll be playing for Gryffindor now.”   
Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, had wanted to keep Harry a secret as a surprise in their first match, but it seemed now everyone knew. Wood sat a few seats down from Harry, shaking his head.   
Fred and George looked at him and laughed. They had been the Gryffindor Beaters for the last two years and knew Wood well. “He’ll get over himself,” George laughed, “as long as you catch the Snitch. All he bloody cares about, Quidditch.”   
At that moment, Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, burst into the hall. “Troll-in the dungeon- thought you’d want to know.” He promptly fainted. Dumbledore stood up. “Prefects, please lead your houses back to your common rooms. Teachers- dungeons.”   
Harry stood to get up, but Neville remained seated, clutching his head.   
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.   
“My scar,” Neville gasped, “It’s hurting. It happens whenever Quirrell is in the room, but it’s really bad right now.”   
Harry sat there for a moment, contemplating this, then turned to Fred, George, Ron, and Lee Jordan, the twins’ friend. “Do you guys want to go after this troll ourselves?”   
“What!?” Ron exclaimed the same time the twins said, “we thought you’d never ask.”   
“Why?” Ron asked.   
“I’m bored,” Harry stated. “Plus, Neville’s one-of-a-kind killing curse scar is hurting, which is weird, and maybe it’s got something to do with the troll.”  
“You think my scar has magical powers?” Neville asked Harry curiously. “You’ve never thought that before.”   
“Yeah, but who knows? We have to go soon- you guys in?”   
Harry, the twins, Lee, Ron, and Neville set off towards the dungeons. They just made it out of the hall when they were cornered by Hermione Granger.   
Her hands on her hips, she reminded Harry of his mother when she was mad. “Where are you guys going?”   
“Hermione?” Ron asked in surprise. “What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the common room?”   
“I heard Harry mention something about going after the troll yourselves, and I stayed to make sure you aren’t really going to try to stop it yourselves. You’re only first years- and third years,” she said, with a nod towards the twins and Lee, “and I’m making sure you people don’t get killed- or worse, expelled.”  
“You need to sort out your priorities,” Ron replied. “Plus, there’s six of us and only one troll. So we’re going after it, whether you like it or not.”   
“Spoken like a true Weasley!” Fred exclaimed, looking at Ron with delight. “Blimey, Harry, you’re a miracle worker. George and I were worried ickle Ronniekins would turn out like Percy, but you’ve really turned him around! Bloody brilliant, mate!”   
Harry laughed, embarrassed. He was turning Ron into quite the rebel, he thought to himself, but he was James Potter’s son. He was bound to get into some mischief. “Alright, lets go,” he said, pushing past Hermione to head towards the dungeons.   
They had only gone 10 feet when they heard a groan. “Fine, if you guys are going, I’m going to go too. To make sure you don’t do anything to clever that will make you wind up in the Hospital Wing.”   
“That’s the spirit, Hermione!” George shouted behind him.   
They hadn’t even made it to the dungeon stairs when they heard a roar coming from a room next to them.   
“That’s the girl’s bathroom,” Hermione hissed at them. “I have no idea how it got up there so fast.”   
“Doesn’t matter,” Lee said. “Fred, George, and I are oldest, so we’ll go in front. You little people stay behind us, but don’t hit us with any curses.”  
“We don’t know any curses,” Neville whispered, terrified. “We only know Lumos, Nox, and Wingardium Leviosa.”   
“We’ll be fine,” Harry said, grim but determined. “If anything goes wrong, we’ll just smack it with a pipe.”   
“Great plan, Harry,” Fred had such a straight face that Harry couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. “Go!”   
The pushed open the doors. The troll, who had been smashing toilet stalls, turned to look at them.   
“Immobulus!” Lee, Fred, and George all shouted. The freezing spell was a good plan, but the third years did not yet possess the magic to freeze the whole troll. The trolls left hand froze, as well as his right leg. He staggered, then, with a roar, swung his stiff leg into the three, knocking them down. Neville ran in front of them.   
“Wingardium Leviosa!” He shouted. The troll staggered toward him. Neville turned pale and fainted on the spot. Hermione ran to try to drag him back, but the troll backed her into a corner, and terrified, she hid under a row of sinks. The troll roared again and began smashing sinks with his club in an attempt to find her.   
Without thinking, in a move that Harry would recall, many years later, as the first time Harry was sure he was going to die, Harry ran up to the troll, jumped onto his club, and landed on the trolls shoulders, and stuck his wand up the trolls nose. The trolls grunted in confusion. Harry had successfully distracted the troll from Hermione, but now he was sitting on an angry trolls back, wandless.   
“Do something!” He shouted at Ron.   
“What?” Ron yelled, panicking. “I don’t know any spells!”   
“Swish and flick!” Hermione screamed at Ron. “You have to do something!”   
Determined, Ron looked at the troll. “Wingardium Leviosa!” He thundered. The trolls club rose above him. Confused, the troll dropped Harry, and looked up at his club right as it fell. The troll swayed and fell right at Ron’s feet.   
“Wow,” Ron said, impressed. “That was way cooler then how I imagined it.”   
Harry laughed. C’mon, lets wake everyone else up. I want to get out of here before we get caught. I imagine the teachers won’t be to pleased.   
By some miracle, Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to wake up and get Fred, George, Lee and Neville back to the common room before the teachers found the troll. No one knew who knocked out the troll, but the teachers knew exactly who. Left sitting right on the troll’s breast was a Gryffindor patch, hastily cut off of someone’s robe, and Harry Potter came to McGonagall’s study early the following morning, explaining that Fred had been practising his severing spell on his robes and he needed a new patch.   
McGonagall watched him leave, the new patch clutched in his hand and smiled to herself. He had the playfulness of James but the modesty of Lily. The smile faded from her face when she realized that Harry, which help from the twins, could in no time become even more Marauder-esque then the Marauders themselves- a Marauder 2.0, per say. She sighed, already mourning the sleepless nights she would surely have in the next 7 years.


	5. First Quidditch game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry plays in his first house quidditch game as a seeker.   
> [AU where Harry is just a normal wizard boy, not the chosen one]

The next few months of Harry’s first year passed by rather uneventfully. Neville, who was apparently extremely sensitive to garlic, kept having headaches in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry helped Fred and George prank Filch a few times, and even trapped Mrs. Norris in a magically ever-shrinking bowl. Most of his time was spent in classes or doing homework, relaxing in the common room with Neville, Ron, and Hermione, who had become the boys’ friend after the troll, or at Quidditch practice. Oliver Wood had been pushing Harry hard to train more and more in preparation for their first game again Slytherin, which was finally here after months of anticipation.   
“You’ve got to eat, Harry, because playing a game on an empty stomach is the worst,” Fred said on his left.   
“I overheard Wood saying he would drown himself in the showers if we lost, so Harry, do your best to win,” George said with a smirk, “Wood’s a good Keeper, and it’d be a shame to lose him so early on in the season.”   
Harry forced down some sausages and potatoes and left quickly after to the locker room to put on his Quidditch robes.   
Wood cleared his throat. “Okay men,”  
“And women,” Chaser Angelina Johnson added.   
“And women,” Wood agreed, “This is it. The big one. The one we’ve all been waiting for. This is the best team Gryffindor’s had in years. We’re going to win. I know it.” He glared at them as if to say, ‘Or else.’ “Right. It’s time. Good luck, all of you.”  
Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room to cheers from the Gryffindor end and jeers and boos from the Slytherin end.   
Wood shook hands with the Slytherin captain, Flint.   
“Now I want a nice clean game, everyone,” Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, instructed. She released the snitch first, then the bludgers. She threw the quaffle up in the air and the game begun.   
Harry flew high above pitch, watching for the Snitch but also listening to Lee Jordan’s commentary.   
“And the quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson, heck of a chaser, that girl is- nice dodge, Angelina- one of the Weasleys had an excellent hit there, Pucey’s not even close-she shoots- Bletchley dives-misses-GRYFFINDOR SCORES!! “  
Harry whooped and preformed a few loop-de-loops to let off his feelings, then returned in his search for the Snitch. Although he played Seeker when he could, he was more accustomed to playing chaser in the fields with his father and, realizing this, decided to be a bit more proactive. He had been playing with broom he was riding, his father’s old cleansweep 7, for ages and felt like the broom was an extension of himself while playing.   
Harry began playing as if he was Gryffindor's fourth chaser, never actually touching the quaffle but instead bumping the Slytherin chasers and allowing Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson to score more and more goals. Wood, as Harry was discovering, was an excellent goalkeeper, and soon the score was 80-20 Gryffindor.  
“Pucey is knocked off course again by Potter, who seems to have forgotten that he is the seeker and not the chaser, drops the quaffle, which is caught by Flint, who shoots and- NOT EVEN CLOSE!” Lee shouted into the magical microphone.   
Marcus Flint called a timeout and Harry followed George down to the ground,   
“Alright people, excellent work, we’re flattening them.” Wood said encouragingly. “Fred, George, try to hit the bludgers towards Flint, he’s the only one who’s managed to score on me. Harry-”  
Harry nodded, his throat tightening. Would Wood approve of his aggressive methods?  
“Interesting strategy. It’s working well, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Flint changes up their tactics a bit. You’re still keeping one eye out for the snitch, of course-”  
“Yeah,” Harry nodded.   
“Good. You’re certainly helping out the chasers, but you’re still the Seeker and the Snitch is still 150 points. I don’t want you playing to aggressively. If you think there's even a chance you could get hurt, ditch the blocking and protect yourself. And catch the snitch first.”   
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harry kicked off.   
Harry noticed a definite change in the Slytherin’s playstyle. Before, they mostly tried to avoid him and targeted the players who had quaffle, but now they were definitely treating him like a threat.   
Harry ducked and weaved throughout players, looking for the snitch but not missing an opportunity to block the Slytherin chasers. Twice he narrowly avoided the bludgers, but the Weasley twins were like a pair of human bludgers themselves, and kept the Gryffindor team safe. Harry was blocking Marcus Flint from intercepting Angelina when he heard Lee’s voice.   
“And the Slytherin Seeker seems to have spotted something! Terence Higgs has definitely found the Snitch, look at him dive-!”   
Harry whirled around and saw the Slytherin seeker diving at the ground, far below. He saw the snitch now too, but Higgs was miles ahead-   
“What a hit by the Gryffindor beater! I think it was Fred, I can see his watch, yes, Fred Weasley nails the Slytherin seeker! The question now is can Harry Potter catch the Snitch-”   
Harry grinned. He knew by Lee’s commentary that Higgs was no longer diving- he could see the Snitch- he was getting closer- WHAM.  
Harry collided into Marcus Flint, who had apparently dived after him and body blocked him.He could hear the groans and shouts from the Gryffindor end and scattered applause for their chaser on the Slytherin end.   
Madam Hooch’s whistle sounded. “Gryffindor Penalty!” The Gryffindor boos turned to cheers as the Slytherins shouted their disagreement.   
Flint was yelling at Hooch. “Harry’s been doing basically the same thing all game to my players! You can’t call a penalty on me and not him!”   
Wood flew towards them, shouting, “You were blatching, and you know it! Harry wasn’t flying to collide, he’s just been flying next to your players!”   
“I’m sorry, Mr. Flint, but Mr. Wood is correct. Blatching, or flying with intent to collide, is a penalty, however, ramming to a player next to you is not a penalty nor has it even been. It’s just how the game is played.”Madam Hooch shook her head at Flint.   
“But he’s a seeker!” Flint protested.   
Hooch nodded, and said, “Yes, Mr. Potter is playing seeker in a very unusual way. However, he still is playing well within the rules of the game. If you don’t like it, get off my pitch.”   
Harry grinned as Flint flew off, looking mutinous. His head was still spinning slightly as he rose above the ground one more. Flint had successfully distracted Harry and he no longer could see the snitch. Harry saw Katie fly forward and take the penalty. She feinted to the left and easily put the quaffle in the right hoop.   
“90-20 Gryffindor!” Lee shouted. Harry flew off as the game resumed. If he thought the Slytherins were playing aggressive before, they were playing even dirtier as the game progressed. If he didn’t possess the immense amount of broom awareness and experience on his broom, he would be flatted in the following five minutes after play continued. Even so, he took a bludger to the shoulder and was being bumped by more and more Slytherin players. They weren't just treating him differently though- the whole Gryffindor team was getting more and more injuries.   
The Slytherin were seeing results- soon the game was tied 110-110.   
Harry was flying above the pitch when Angelina got the quaffle. She flew towards the Slytherin goal, but all three chaser flew to stop her.   
Harry gritted his teeth and dove towards the Slytherin chasers. They changed course and began flying towards him. The Slytherin beaters joined them, until Harry was flying for his life, 5 angry Slytherins on his tail.   
“Johnson scores! 120-110 Gryffindor!” Lee shouted, but no one cared; everyone was transfixed on Harry, getting chased by a blur of green.   
George tried to hit a bludger at them, but one of the beaters hit it back. Harry flew in rings around the pitch, rising and falling. Angelina scored twice more, but the Slytherins didn’t seem to care.  
Harry suddenly dove, almost straight down. The Slytherins dove after him.   
Harry was shooting towards the ground, faster and faster by the second. He could vaguely hear the crowd roar as he flew towards the ground at an alarming rate. The Slytherins, certain he would crash, began to pull out of their dives, but Harry kept going. When the crowd was almost certain he would crash, he pulled up, and gently rolled out onto the pitch.   
He stood up, then convulsed once, twice- he put his hand up to his mouth and then open his fist to reveal the Snitch.   
The crowd roared as the Gryffindors roared their approval.   
Flint was yelling at Madam Hooch, “He didn’t catch it, he nearly swallowed it!” but it didn’t matter, Madam Hooch shook her head and nodded and Harry and Lee shouted “Gryffindor wins, 290-110!” with glee in his voice and Harry smiled at Wood, whose eyes were brimming with tears.   
“Well played, Harry, you just did a ruddy Wronski Feint, I swear, you just actually caught the Snitch in the process.” Wood said through gasps. “You’re good, Harry, so good you might even be better than Charlie Weasley, and he could’ve played for Britain if he didn’t go off chasing dragons.”   
“Take out the seeker,” Fred said with a smile. “First rule in Brutus Scrimgeour’s The Beaters Bible. Slytherin took it one step further, they had everyone going for you-”  
“You did amazing, Harry!” George shouted. “Party in the Common room!” The Gryffindors shouted and made their way up to the castle. Harry stayed a little longer, grinning. He may be bruised and exhausted and he may have almost choked on the Snitch, but he just won his first house Quidditch game. He wished his parents could’ve seen it. Harry changed and began to walk up to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize so far this has basically been a slightly shorter, barely different version of the Sorcerer/Philosipher's stone. It will start to stray from canon in chapter 6.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post all of first year at once, but it's taking me too long.


End file.
